Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
is the title of the 36th entry in the Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 26, 2012, and joined , replacing Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and after Fourze's finale as a part of the Super Hero Time programming block on TV Asahi. The series follows a spy motif and follows a group of warriors in their goal to stop a malevolent computer virus and its organization. On February 17, 2013, it was replaced by Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger as part of the Super Hero Time block. This show was aired in South Korea in 2013 as Power Rangers Go-Busters (파워레인저 고버스터즈 Paworeinjeo Gobeoseuteojeu). In 2015 and 2016, an adaptation of Go-Busters was dropped in favor of Kyoryuger instead. In 2018, following the acquisition of the franchise by Hasbro, it was announced that Go-Busters was to be adapted into Power Rangers Beast Morphers, following Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. The average ratings of the series was 4.1%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/542.html Story The urban lives of the city are now run by a major power source known as . An evil organization from a different dimension called aims to threaten the city by stealing the Enetron from it. Three warriors are chosen by the Energy Management Center to be a group of elite heroes, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, that will protect the city from any evil threat. Along with their partners, known as , they are tasked with stopping Vaglass from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Heroes and villains alike battle alongside 'roids' and giant villainous .http://tokuinsider.blogspot.com/2012/01/new-tv-magkun-images-includes-hero.html New allies and more names given in TVKun Magazine Characters Go-Busters : Main article: Go-Busters (team) Alternate Reality Go-Busters Allies EMC Special Missions Unit *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita Family *Rika Sakurada *Yousuke Sakurada *Michiko Sakurada *Kei Usami Buddy Roids Other Allies *Mika Hazuki *Dr. Saburo Hazuki *Kenta Sawai *All Super Sentai **Super Sentai 199 ***Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ***Kaoru Shiba ***Ressha Sentai ToQger **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ***Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ***Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * * *Shelly * *Psycholon Vaglass *Leader **Messiah *Generals Escape *Grunts **Buglars *Metaloids **Normal Metaloids ***Shovelloid (1) ***Burnerloid (2) ***Needleloid (3) ***Cutterloid (4, 29-30) ***Tireloid (5) ***Sprayloid (6) ***Denshaloid (7) ***Drilloid (8) ***Danganloid (10) ***Fanloid (11) ***Copyloid (12) ***Tubaloid (13) ***Tubaloid 2 (13-14) ***Soujikiloid (15) ***Parabolaloid (16, 29-30) ***Forkloid (17, 29-30) ***Drilloid 2 (18) ***Spannerloid (19) ***Filmloid (20) ***Dumbbellloid (21) ***Keyloid (22, 29-30) ***Jishakuloid (23) ***Wataameloid (24) ***Rousokuloid (25) ***Keshigomuloid (26) ***Mushikagoloid (27) ***Sprayloid 2 (28) ***Danganloid 2 (31) ***Parabolaloid 2 (40) ***Denshaloid 2 (42) ***Omochiloid (45) ***CDloid (soundtrack) ***Steamloid (Movie) ***Junkloid (DVD) **Messiah Metaloids ***01 Sunadokeiloid (33) ***08 Puppetloid (34) ***05 Bulldozerloid (36) ***02 Tiaraloid (37) ***11 Domeloid (38) ***03 Karateloid (39) ***10 Loupeloid (41) ***06 MegaZordloid (42) ***09 & 12 Kentateloid (43) **Organic Metaloids ***Escape clones ***Kuwagataloid (46-47) *MegaZords **MegaZord Alpha Forms ***BurnerZord (2) ***TireZord (5) ***DenshaZord (7) ***DrillZord (8) ***CopyZord (12) ***TubaZord (13) ***ParabolaZord (16) ***DrillZord 2 (18) ***KeyZord (22) ***RousokuZord (25) ***SprayZord 2 (28) ***SunadokeiZord (34) ***DomeZord Alpha (38) ***LoupeZord (41) ***DenshaZord 2 (42) ***OmochiZord (45) **MegaZord Beta Forms ***ShovelZord (1) ***NeedleZord (3) ***SprayZord (6) ***FanZord (11) ***TubaZord 2 (14) ***ForkZord (17) ***FilmZord (20) ***DumbbellZord (21) ***WataameZord (24) ***MushikagoZord (27) ***TiaraZord (37) ***DomeZord Beta (38) ***KarateZord (39) ***KuwagataZord (47) **MegaZord Gamma Forms ***CutterZord (4) ***DanganZord (10) ***SoujikiZord (15) ***SpannerZord (19) ***JishakuZord (23) ***KeshigomuZord (26) ***DanganZord 2 (31) ***PuppetZord (34) ***DomeZord Gamma (38) ***ParabolaZord 2 (40) ***KenZord (43) ***CDZord **MegaZord Delta Forms ***BullDozerZord (36) ***DomeZord Delta (38) ***TateZord (43) **MegaZord Epsilon **MegaZord Zeta **MegaZord Omega **BugZords Other Villains *Dai-Shocker (Super Hero Taisen) *DaiZangyack (Super Hero Taisen) *Space Shocker (Super Hero Taisen) *Great Demon Lord Azazel (Super Hero Taisen) *Rhino Doubler (31-32) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * Narration: Guest cast * Geki Jumonji: * Shelly: * Rhino Doubler (Voice): Suit actors *Red Buster: *Blue Buster: *Yellow Buster: *Beet Buster: *Beet J Stag, Stag Buster: *Cheeda Nick, Go-Buster Ace, Gavan Type G: *Gorisaki Banana: *Buster Animal GT-02 Gorilla: *Enter Unite: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200706_1966.html *Escape Evolve: http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200689_1966.html Escape Evolve suit actor Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Opening theme for episodes 01-27 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Opening theme for episodes 28-49 ;Ending themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Ending for episodes 26 & 27 ;Mecha themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 09, 23, 26, 44 *"Brand New Spark!" **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 17 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 35-36 ;Insert themes *"Perfect Mission" **Artist & Composition: NoB **Lyrics: **Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 18, 24 * **Artist: **Performance: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 15 * **Cheeda Nick / * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: Raizo.W Between missions 31 and 32, songs from [https://metalheroes.fandom.com/wiki/Uchuu_Keiji_Gavan Uchuu Keiji Gavan] are inserted, some instrumentally. ;Character themes *"One Wish, One Day" **Artist: Hiromu Sakurada / & Cheeda Nick / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Ending theme for episodes 09-10, 24 * **Artist: Yoko Usami / & Usada Lettuce / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Ending theme for episode 23 *"Blue Banana Moon" **Artist: Ryuji Iwasaki / & Gorisaki Banana / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Ending theme for episode 25 * **Artist: Enter / **Lyrics: **Composition: Raizo.W **Arrangement: * **Artist: Rika Sakurada / with Hiromu Sakurada and Cheeda Nick. **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Masato Jin / & Beet J. Stag / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Enter / & Escape / **Lyrics & Composition: Raizo.W **Arrangement: Stage Shows * Go-Busters Stage Show at Double Hero Theatre G-Rosso * Go-Busters Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Go-Busters Stage Show at Return of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger at Theatre G-Rosso * Go-Busters Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Go-Busters Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Go-Busters × Kamen Rider Fourze Stage Show at Super Hero WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: LIVE & SHOW 2013 References to "Power Rangers" Go-Busters contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious, some not overtly stated, and some possibly not intentional. Usually, these references refer to 'firsts' in Sentai history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that the humanoid forms of some individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaloids' MegaZords, such as Shovelloid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The Morphin Brace announces, "It's Morphin' Time!" when activated, which was used throughout ''Mighty Morphin Power Ranger''s and Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai shows. **Also, the Morphin Brace has a sunglasses theme similar to Jungle Fury, except the Go-Busters don't actually put them on like the Jungle Fury Rangers. However, the sunglasses do form the visor lenses when transforming. *The Go-Busters can wear their suits without their helmets. This is similar to how the first Power Rangers frequently appeared helmetless; though the Go-Busters weren't the first Sentai to do so (Go-Onger constituting a recent example). *Speaking of Go-Onger, The main villain Messiah is very similar to the main villain in Go-onger's Power Rangers adaptation, ''R.P.M'' Venjix as they were both computer viruses, not to mention very impatient and angry. *Messiah is a floating head from a different dimension, just like Zordon. *The Go-Busters have Super Powers (super speed for Hiromu, super strength for Ryuji and super jumping for Yoko) they can access to fight better. This is very similar to the heroes of Dino Thunder, S.P.D., or Operation Overdrive. **Unlike the Power Ranger series' powers, however, this series has given the Super Powers Weakpoints, which balance out the overall effectiveness of the Busters. Also, the Busters can use their "Civilian Powers" while transformed. *Powered Custom is similar to the Red Sentinel Ranger, a mode in which Mack, the Red Overdrive Ranger, combined with the supporting robot (Sentinel Knight). Notes *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name, being Go-Busters as opposed to "Go-Buster". *The HTML code for various tokusatsu articles from Wikipedia can be found in the opening for the first episode; most notable Super Sentai which mentions various other Toei-related properties of the past that have an American connection, including Spider-Man, Voltron (an Americanization of Toei anime Beast King GoLion and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV) and Sailor Moon. *The Metaloid/MegaZord connection is the first season since Battle Fever J where the giants are actually robotic doppelgängers of the smaller monsters. *This is the 3rd season where the name of the show starts with "Go-" (including the hyphen). The first one is GoGoV and the second i''s Go-Onger. *This is the first Sentai since ''GoGoFive to not have "man" "ranger" or "-ger" in the title or team name. *This is the first Sentai since Gekiranger to have only one female yellow ranger in the core team, even after the addition of two new members. (Go-Onger originally started off with one female warrior, but another joined the team later in the season.) *''Go-Busters'' shares many similarities to Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and its American adaption Power Rangers RPM: **Both Go-Busters and Go-Onger feature the word "Go-" in the title, they both feature animal mechas merged with machines, both feature mecha with some sort of numbering, both feature Rangers that often take off their helmets after fights, both feature Gold and Silver Rangers as a duo, and both feature very similar belts. **Both Beast Morphers and RPM feature computer viruses as the main villains. *This season is similar to Dekaranger as both Power Rangers seasons are set in the future when the Sentai series are set in the year they aired. **Both series had acronyms on the mecha and suits that had to be incorporated into the Power Rangers adaptations. The SPD for “Special Police Dekaranger” was changed to “Space Patrol Delta”, while the “GB” for “Go-Busters” was changed to “Grid Battleforce”. **Both series are also preceded by Ninja and Dinosaur themed seasons (but in different orders). *This is the first Sentai to completely replace the opening music mid-season. The only season to change the opening theme, before Go-Busters, was Gekisou Sentai Carranger, but the replacement was a different version of the same song. *Missions 31 and 32 feature a crossover with the new Space Sheriff Gavan. *This is the first Sentai since Ninja Sentai Kakuranger to feature a frog-themed mecha. *This is the first post-''Gekiranger'' series not to have a collectable gimmick (''Go-Onger'' had Engine Souls, ''Shinkenger'' had Secret Disks, ''Goseiger'' had Gosei Cards, ''Gokaiger'' had Ranger Keys, ''Kyoryuger'' had Zyudenchi; ''ToQger'' had ToQ Ressha, ''Ninninger'' had Nin Shuriken, Zyuohger had Zyuoh Cubes, ''Kyuranger''-Kyutama, the Lupinrangers had Dial Fighters, the Patrangers had Trigger Machines, Noël Takao had the X Trains, and the Ryusoulgers will use the Ryusouls). *For April Fools Day 2014, it was announced Go-Busters was going to be adapted in 2015 as Power Rangers Energy Chasers, and was going to air on the Saban Brands owned Vortexx block. If this were true, the show would've ended up without a home, as Vortexx ended in September 2014. **Interestingly, on Febuary 17, 2018, it was announced that the series would be adapted as Beast Morphers. *Its premiere preceeding Beast Morphers (2019) by seven years, Go-Busters (2012-13) is the oldest Sentai relative to its adaptation, eclipsing both Goseiger (2010-11) and Gokaiger (2011-12) which respectively preceeded Megaforce (2013) and Super Megaforce (2014) by three years. **Saban previously premiered Masked Rider (1995-96), which came nearly seven years following its source (1988-89). Likewise, (2009) of came seven years following (2002-03). The oldest tokusatsu show adapted by Saban is the Metal Heroes (1984-85), which was over eleven years old at the time its footage was used in the second season of (1995-96). *Two cast members of Go-Busters previously played a yellow ranger. Hiroya Matsumoto, now playing Masato Jin, previously played Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, while Suzuka Morita, known for playing Kotoha Hanaori/ShinkenYellow guest starred as Gavan's assistant Shelly. **Yellow Buster would later portray Akyanba in Kyuranger. *This is the first season since Juken Sentai Gekiranger to not have a Green/Black or Pink Ranger in the main team. *With the three member core team, it's the first season since Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan to have less than five members. *So far, this is the last Sentai where the Core Rangers have a group enhanced form. *This is the only Korean-dubbed Sentai where they kept the original team name. See Also Official websites *Go-Busters at Toei.co.jp *Go-Busters at Tv-asahi.co.jp (Archived) *Go-Busters at Super-sentai.net References